Fly Through The Sky
by Black Mice
Summary: 2 soul who loves sword and blood. Pair of lover, who loved n protectd by the fist fighter, young Underground&Yakuza leader, Luffy the Sencho-Oyabin. Luffy's identity is top secret. One who knows bout Luffy's background will got bad luck. Warnings: Underage drunk, drugs, bad tattoos, bloody situations, strict explicit harassment, yaoi, death, extreme depression. (Luffy x Zoro x Law)
1. A Historic Day

**Thank you so much to Eiichiro Oda for creating such a superb droolable characters.**

**Authors Explanations :**

_**Shinai**_– Bamboo sword

_**Kendoka**_– People who do _Kendo_

_**Kendo**_ – Japanese martial arts that use _Shinai_ as sword and wear some protective battle armored suit

along with Japanese traditional cloth.

_**Katana**_– metal bladed sword.

_**Nodachi**_ – metal bladed long sword.

_**Santoryu**_– three styled swords combatant, using _katana_.

_**Itto**_ – one styled combatant in Kendo.

_**Nito**_ – two styled combatant in Kendo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**A HISTORIC DAY**

The bold and highlighted Shabondy Stadium crowded with audiences, visitors, news and magazine reporters and some fan-club since the morning of first battle of participants. Today is the day of World Kendo Championship. The expected match between two Demon Kendokas from famous and well known family attracted lots of news reporters, magazines pressman, live broadcast television station, and even paparazzi.

Outside the stadium, so any people gathered to buy some souvenirs from ton of booths and stalls. People chat happily. Merchants and dealers busy in serving their customers. It's like a Special Festival, and only came once in three years.

More than ten ambulance and paramedic cars were lined in a row, outside the stadium. It's busy with taking and sending numerous participants who severely injured and coma to the Hospital. Bunch of audience wait on the outside of stadium just to entertain themselves by watching the amusing views of crying and disappointed Kendokas, and counts the number of people who boarding the ambulance.

Of course they were busy. Because this year tournament was accompany by that two Demon in Kendo. Every Kendoka must facing that Demon wrath in order to achieve the glorious Final Match.

Too much balloons, banner, key-chains, clay-craft and much more thing that printed with the cool features and portrait of certain popular participants in this championship. The portraits in frame of famous Kendokas from all over the World were hanging on every high pole near the stadium building.

Fun Park full with various kids and some adults who watch over their springs enjoy the blissfulness of the day. The place looks colorful. Not left behind, various deliciously foods with over-seducing smell were sold everywhere...

Where is got foods, so do where have raven haired teenager named Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy will stand on that place and inhumanly drooling over the foods with weird face. He wore his High school uniform. Caimie, green haired cute girl walks beside Luffy with gently steps. She dressed sweetly in greenish peachy colors Gyaru-Kimono fashion.

Her Kimono didn't laden so much with flowery pattern and cute accessories. Her hair combed beautifully with some big red and peach flowers ornament clipped on the right side. The white beads that attached to the flower, hanging down and some small round bell make a cute tingling sounds.

Caimie chuckles cutely, watching Luffy whining all over the sweets and that tempting FOODS. She pats Luffy's back.

"Your hand and mouth already full with takoyaki, Luffy-chin."

"Buuu Caimie~~ I want more hamburger! AH! Look, meat BBQ..! Ah there, candies! Over there..! Chicken popcorns! UH OHH croissant potatoes! WOAH! Lovely Cheesy MESHIIIII...! DAMN! Caimie~~ Look~~! They all whistle at me oh that fabulous food!"

Caimie giggling hearing and watch Luffy's Food-Obsessions antics. Especially, anything about meat. Luffy's body sways and dancing, while his nose expand and deflated, swallowing the hypnotizing delicious smells of foods.

Caimie lick her Strawberry Vanilla ice-cream, while her hand didn't let go of Luffy's highscool coat. Her long nails beautifully trimmed with some peachy pastel colors, didn't contrast too much with her naturally soft green hair color.

The place crowded with strangers and different kind of people, she can't let Luffy wanders alone in this human Tsunami. She herself got a little nervous walking around with so much unknown people. Caimie peek on her pure golden wrist watch. It's about time...

"Luffy-chin? Are not we going to watch Nii-chin's match..?"

"On the way~~ Ah! I'm got to buy that chicken popcorns first!"

Caimie giggles. While Luffy buys his foods, Caimie walks to the nearest booth of souvenirs. The lady dealer greets Caimie sweetly. She touches the key-chain that has portrait one of the famous Kendoka, Roronoa Zoro's sulking face. Caimie chuckled. She always adores this man. She didn't know why this man didn't like it when his face captured by cameras. But this key-chain look so cute.. Caimie flowerly smile.

"How much costs is this for two, Madam..?"

* * *

The fight between two Demon in Kendo, Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law was expected to close the curtains of the Championship. They met as opponent also enemy in today World most famous and honorific championship - World Kendo Championship.

The overall prize is Golden Dragon Bowl trophy. And it's made from 3.8kg pure gold. Two golden Asian dragons coiling around the golden globe shape, its eyes and scales carved with gemstones. The first and second winner also will get platinum medal.

The news spread about this great duo building up younglings already done on day before the formal opening ceremony of championship. The audiences put their high expectation on this pair.

Many Kendo participants come from all over the World, district, associations and province just to attend and watch this glorious tournament. As was told before, this championship was held once in every three years. So even the Kendoka beginners didn't leave their chances to watch, attend and take part in this championship.

Loud cheers and cries in despair of high spirits by participants and also the audiences blooming inside the crowded Shabondy Stadium to the outside. Luffy's ears twitching after he heard the firework like noises. Luffy grins after wiped off his salivary drools with unknown scarf. Must be one of the Screening Level of battle just ended.

After buy some amount of chicken popcorns, Luffy and Caimie walk into the stadium. Luffy sang his _'Ahou Baka'_ song, special for his dear nakama who right now attends the fight inside this gigantic Shabondy Stadium. Caimie sang along with Luffy. She didn't aware for whom this _beautiful_ song was dedicated for.

Luffy giggles, steadily his walks and grins goofily knowing his friend must be playing around or rather sleepy in the fight.

* * *

"ACCHHOOOZZZ!"

"EHIIIII!"

The Kendoka with armored suit, shriek, shivers violently hears Zoro's rudely scold-like super sneeze echoing in the whole stadium.

Zoro yawn loudly, he scratch his back with his Shinai. His golden Shinai's tsuba glints as Zoro moves his Shinai. His yawn sounds like a hungry growl of Dinosaur. Zoro's seventh opponent, smaller guy who severely shaken because of scared, jolted hearing that growls and faints afterward.

All the audience let out unison gasps when the Kendoka's body falls on the ground. That guy's Shinai fell lifeless as it's owner.

The Medics Unit and that faint guy's teacher rushed to him with first aid in hands. The teacher sigh heavily. The confirmation was stated, and another bell of declaration tingling again, and audience's epic loud cheers heard again.

Zoro bowed his head to that guy's teacher, the teacher also do the same. Then they walk out from the ring battle, carrying the faint Kendoka on the stretcher.

Luffy and Caimie walks slowly at the corner of stadium, watching the spotted man inside the Kendo's battle field. Luffy stare at the standing man's hand grip. Luffy grins wider.

"See? He only bring one Shinai with him~"

"Can't he ever be serious with his opponent.. Poor him."

"If Zoro serious, then his opponent will be moooooooooorrreeee poor. Shishishi"

"Ne? You're right."

They grinned at each other, and continue walking to the front seats. A special sits for VIP.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So, thank you so much for spending your time read my first entry of the One Piece fan-story. :)_

_English is not my first language, I'm so sorry for the wrecked grammar and wrong way of choosing the right words. I might be replying the same words, and please tell me if there is any spell mistakes. Thank you, I would be glad and appreciate it so much._

_Just for the information, this story was re-write based on my original __**scrip**__ for One Piece doujinshi. Later you'll find more dialogue, as for told you. I can't finish draw the doujinshi because some sort of problem, so I decide to put the storyline in this fanfic._

_I would be more appreciating to know your reviews about this story. Thank you, and have a nice day. :)  
_


	2. Awaiting Moment

**CHAPTER 2**

**AWAITING MOMENT**

"_ACCHHOOOZZZ!"_

"_EHIIIII!"_

_The Kendoka with armored suit, shriek, shivers violently hears Zoro's rudely scold-like super sneeze echoing in the whole stadium._

_Zoro yawn loudly, he scratch his back with his Shinai. His golden Shinai's tsuba glints as Zoro moves his Shinai. His yawn sounds like a hungry growl of Dinosaur. Zoro's seventh opponent, smaller guy who severely shaken because of scared, jolted hearing that growls and faints afterward._

_All the audience let out unison gasps when the Kendoka's body falls on the ground. That guy's Shinai fell lifeless as it's owner._

_The Medics Unit and that faint guy's teacher rushed to him with first aid in hands. The teacher sigh heavily. The confirmation was stated, and another bell of declaration tingling again, and audience's epic loud cheers heard again_.

* * *

At the other corner side of stadium, Penguin and Sachi who sit on Law's waiting area, shook their head in disbelieved.

"FFff..! Only ten second! Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously?!"

"The guy's opponent before seems serious too much that he faints. Or maybe Zoro-san scold him... Didn't you guys hear that sound before? It's terrifying."

Bepo sweat dropped. He replies his friends with his lower tone voices. How he scare of Roronoa. Law who already suited in his Kendo battle mask spoke softly to his friends.

"I assume Roronoa-ya still never in his serious mood.."

"How you can tell, Law-Sencho..?"

"I still didn't see the said Demon side of him so far."

Law smirks. _'Vergo told me this Roronoa wielding a Santoryu combatant style. Well, I only see he used Itto combatant style since this competition starts.'_ Law inner self was heated up seeing how impressive the guy that soon to be his opponent in this battle today.

After Zoro leave the ring battle, Law stand and wait for the call of his turn. Facing his other opponent. Not as Zoro who lazily scares the shit out of his opponent, Law more like to play with his opponent first.

After a while, Law let his opponent blow a nearly hit strike, before Law block it in a blink of eyes, and return three times direct strikes on his opponent rib, left shoulder and head. Of course, Medic Unit rushing in after his opponent fall coma instantly. They open that Kendoka's head armor. Some amounts of white foams form on his mouth.

"Heheh hmm..."

Law smirks, satisfied with his well done work. Law told them, better take the man to the nearest hospital or else the poor man will die. The bell, echoing again.

* * *

Zoro wins easily in every round. Each of his opponents and competitors end up either with severely bruises, broken bone, instant coma or peed in their pants. The good is, no one from the opponent call for withdraw from the starting of fights. They stand proudly while their eyes burnt with the burning will of Samurai, facing the unwoken Demon in front of them, with their shaking Shinai.

Some of them able to give Zoro little warm up, some of them also managed to fought well and got Zoro hyped up but only for short time. No one be able to stand Zoro's single strike. That was something that so much predictable by all the judges. So, every time Zoro launch his strike, all the Medic Unit waits nervously beside the corner of ring battle.

Even as the senior of High school, Zoro was allowed to absorbed into the Adults Ranks based on his childhood background and Zoro's own monstrous capability. As the competition run, some of the reporters do their live streaming about this terrifying Great Duo Demon.

In about half an hour, the most waiting final match of Kendo will start soon. Law waiting with patience... While Zoro wish for the battle to end very soon for him to take some afternoon nap.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro, 17 years old is a high school student from Koyoshi Academy and Trafalgar Law, 20 years old is an undergraduate from Dressrosa Private Medical University. They were stated as naturally born as rivals in Kendo.

Zoro never met or challenge Law before, but Law wish he could met Zoro earlier before than this competition. Law wishes for a lawless and non rules battle. Law like to testing his ability and curious to shove out someone's capability, mostly in the same field, Kendo. Or rather, swordsmanship. Law loved to know people who got special ability in swordsmanship.

It turns him on.

Law had been search for long and today, the said men appear in front of his eyes. That is Roronoa. The attractive green-some. The green-some and a blood-licker-bushido.

Trafalgar family is a famous clan that always in a bubbles talk of people. That family is an expert in pharmacy and doctoral besides of excellence in educational, even have their own Private Medical University, boutique, own brands and Private Hospital.

Trafalgar got a lot of land assets. Their Private University, Dressrosa Private Medical University and their hospital, Dressrosa Private Hospital, were qualified in a top 3 The Greatest. Their doctor is the most qualified and trained very well.

As the alibi, they have one legendary veteran great doctor who just reaching her 140 years old, called as The Witch.

Dr. Kureha, one of Trafalgar's main assets in the family. And she is the only individual who allowed by the World Government to produced drugs, only for medical relations.

Her amazing healthiness always stole people wonders. The most nonsense is, the Witch trained a baby polar bear named Bepo and one baby reindeer called Tony Tony Chopper to be a well trained doctor, walking and talking exactly like human.

Chopper was a reindeer who born in the place that exposed to strong radioactive, and it caused his nose turns blue.

Bepo was place under Law's charge in order to learn about anatomy surgeries when Bepo's ages reach 3 years old. Bepo take a class along with Law best friends, Penguin and Sachi. Law taught Bepo about unarmed combatant. Bepo start calling Law, Law-Sencho because he admires the young Doctors.

There are indeed some unpleasant and dark rumors about Trafalgar family. They will take their dead patients hearts and keep it as payments if they can't pay cash the hospital bill. Because of this, their talented doctor and herbalist, Chopper take their decision leaving this family, and chose to immortalize their sweat to the poor people and travels to one by one refugee camp all over the World.

The Head Family of Trafalgar, said as no matter what happen, people seems didn't mind all bad rumors about Trafalgar. It's because they blinded by Trafalgar's wealth, the sparkles influence, well-build power and badass-ness. If they got a chance to work under Trafalgar, they would be rich in an instant.

Vergo, the famous, stern and emotionless Japan's Police officer, also the oldest brother in Trafalgar are the responsible one who trained his youngest brother, Trafalgar Law about Kendo. Trafalgar Law, soon-to-be-crowned heir of Trafalgar family is a new horn in Japan's Kendo field, and was crowned first rank of Kendo fighter since in his 14s.

Law's name also often become a main topic of day's conversations, and nicknamed as **The Surgeon of White Tiger Demon**. Trafalgar's deathly blow will cause each of his opponents in non-permanent paralyzed and coma, like after through a 20 hours heart surgery by a gigantic white tiger's claws.

All cameras focused towards the other bold figures of veterans in Kendo. Every Kendokas gulped when seeing Mihawk appearance, walking in with his cool and masculine identity into the VVIP seats, judgment table.

He just arrived from Germany this morning. Mihawk glares to the every corner inside the stadium. That pierced and sharp eyed figure was too intimidating and remarkable. He is the idol of new generation of swordsman.

Taka no Me, Juraquille Mihawk, The Best of Swordsman after Ryuma. He is the only Police officers that allowed to wielding a large sword behind his back, the black sword 'Kokuto Yoru'. Mihawk is a Police from German's Police HQ, the high ranked Police Director.

Mihawk greeted Ryuma as he take a seat beside that man. '_Mihawk'_. Zoro shot that fame figure with his dark glare, and promises to fight that man one day.

Roronoa families are equally impressive with Trafalgar. They stand in the top borderline of swordsmanship and Kendo since the first generation. Roronoa Ryuma, 6th head of the family who was retired from his position, also attended this golden championship. He attends as the honorific observers and adjudicator for final match.

Ryuma acknowledged as the veteran who highly regarded in the Kendo swordsmanship. He has a pair of good and sharp eyes. Even slight mistake never slip from the corner of his scanning eyes.

Zoro still glares to Mihawk. And hope that he might tests this man's swordsmanship after this championship ended. Mihawk notices the dark auras and turns his vision to the young man. Mihawk only stares, emotionless. He smirks, suddenly.

Zoro grit his teeth, feels like Mihawk dare him to come over and challenge. Zoro grab onto both his Shinais and open his battle stance. All people who gathered here shocked seeing Zoro's sudden changes. The temperature around Zoro changes to the dark and full with killing intent.

Law who stand far opposite from Zoro, halts and his eyes wide open. Now he sees the _serious_ Zoro.

Single tray of sweat formed on Law's eyebrows. Law's breathing trembles and hot. Law draws his Shinai. Yes this man. Law can't wait anymore and want to fight with THIS man here and now.

Luffy and Caimie stopped from their walks. They watch the sudden temper from that figure. Luffy noticed someone already make his moved, so it's unnecessary for Luffy to do anything. Luffy shows his small grin.

Koshiro about run to Zoro and calm him but Ryuma already drawn his Shuusui, stand infront of Zoro. The whole stadium fells deadly silence watching how fierce the older Roronoa control over the temper of younger Roronoa.

Law stunned. No one realize when Ryuma moved from the judge seats. Only Mihawk and Luffy could tell.

The madly shrieking from Shuusui and Ryuma's warning glares woke up Zoro from his blind anger and let down slowly both of his Shinais. Seeing Zoro has calmed, Law cancelled his intention and lower down his Shinai.

"Control yourself, Roronoa."

"I'm sorry, Jii-san."

Zoro lowered down his head as he apologize, bowed to Ryuma. Ryuma sheathe Shuusui in it's sheath. Shuusui relaxed upon it's owner. Ryuma take his steps to the judge's seats. Zoro glad that he still wore his head armor, if not, the cameraman already shot his face with that goddamn cameras.

Mihawk stated that he accept the Observer's Duty just because he want to see the product from veteran of Japan's Most Best Swordsman Legends, Roronoa Ryuma. He also acknowledge Trafalgar's heir as the Great One. He wants to see the strength of the Trafalgar met with Roronoa.

Law is a younger brother of Vergo, Chief Superintendent (Keishi-cho) of Japan's Police department, one of the Best Policeman that Mihawk was met when he got duties in Japan before. Rumors said the younger is great as the elder brother.

The fight between The Best Rookies taking Mihawk's interest to the most high levels.

Zoro and Law smirks. They promised to give all their best into this matches. Zoro caresses the golden hilt of his Shinais, patting his already grumble Shinai.

"Easy.. They said the good one is the last one... I'll let you taste him."

Zoro whispers to his Shinai. No one hear it, no one see it. Zoro face darken and he eyeing the Trafalgar who facing him far from the opposite side. _'His blood..'_ Zoro smiles, 100 means of smiles.

7th Head Leadership of Roronoa Clan, also Zoro's father, Roronoa Koshiro is a fame and honorific veteran in this field. He is also a well-known Kendo Master. They have their own Kendo's fighting style and martial art group. Their Dojo is big, and only qualified person with acknowledged swordsmanship were hired as students.

If Trafalgar were known with their World's best Medical equipment and intelligentsia, so do Roronoa also known with their notorious swordsmanship and gold. Roronoa family owns some big gold processing factories. That's why gold seems familiar with their life.

Women from Roronoa family are well-known with Ikebana Arts and their mesmerizing gentleness but have very firm attitude. Their family name is clean and untouched by any bad rumors. That's make all the surrounding communities respect this family. Caimie giggling, she blushed suddenly.

Koshiro send off the main heir of Roronoa, Roronoa Zoro into this championship. Zoro never put his liking into highlighted and focused battle, somehow Koshiro manage to made Zoro take this battle with help by Zoro's dearly friend, Luffy. And after Zoro was told about Mihawk appearance on that championship, Zoro drag Luffy to trains with him every single day.

Luffy and Caimie sits beside Koshiro. Luffy blatantly, cheering loudly to Zoro and make clown dance. Caimie laughing softly, waved her hand to her one and only brother, Zoro. The audiences laugh and enjoying Luffy's childish manner.

Some reporters and paparazzi didn't leave the opportunity by taking pictures of Luffy and Caimie, pose child-like with them. It makes Zoro feels embarrassed because of his shameless idiotic friend. Zoro sigh and promised himself to pinched Luffy's ears later because drag his sister along in Luffy's dumbness.

Luffy is the only one who didn't flinch even a little when Zoro shot him a menacing death glare. Luffy just grin and laughing even more. Caimie chuckles. Koshiro only smile with their antics.

Zoro grunts and face-palm. But he feels happy inside. Zoro didn't hate it.

"Zoro! You can do it~~! Come on lazy ass! Wooo~~!"

"Shut up Luffy! Teme I'll beat you ass later!"

"Bring it on! SHISHISHI!"

"Ganbatte! Nii-chin~!"

Zoro growled half halfheartedly. This is great than enough that his _lovely_ mother didn't come with his sister. Zoro can't imagine how his dear mother will interview all the girls in this stadium just to get 'it' with him. He rewind his memories back, every time when teacher-parents sessions... Ah. Zoro don't even want to remember that.

Law chuckling watching how Zoro reacted to the strawhat wearing boy. Whereas wild beast as Zoro, still have his little cute side. _'Well, indeed they still a school kids.' _Law monolog with knowing smirks.

Zoro glare to Law a little. _'Damn, look. That bastardy also laugh on me.'_ Zoro yawn again, ignoring the annoying smirks that plastered on the older male's face.

Law expect for a memorable battle coming from the man that stand far from Law's seat. But Zoro plan on bleed that man and wipe off the smirk...

Zoro do the check and rubbing both of his Shinai. One is short and one is longer. Zoro glance up to Luffy and his father. Koshiro smiles gently, while Luffy keep his D shaped grins, nodding to Zoro. Zoro nods and tighten his grip.

Somehow, the noisy situation outside of the stadium has been less colorful and silent. All eyes watching the big screen nervously. Every single person from inside and outside of stadium feels the cold chills, sweats began drenching their hand and forehead.

It's just about time, Law got to test Zoro's ability and _talent_. Zoro could make a great deal in Law career and history. _'Oh how impatience this thing drag me to.'_ Law tightens his grip on his Shinai and standing up with slow motion. Penguin and Sachi patting Law's back.

"Have fun, Law-sencho~!"

The three referee, each one of them holding a pair of white and red flags. They walk into the ring of battle.

"Please, to the center of arena. White, Trafalgar Law and Red, Roronoa Zoro!"

The two Demons who awaited by all the eyes, were in. Finally. The drums of war, begin. The stadium filled with epic loud cheering and heavy claps.

Grins never leave Luffy's messy face with chicken popcorns.

* * *

_To be continue..._

_Thank you so much for spending your time here. :)_

_Let me know how your views. Sorry for the wrecked grammar, and have a good day, minna-san!_

___Me : Have fun, Law~~!_

**Authors Explanations :**

_**Shinai**_– Bamboo sword

_**Kendoka**_– People who do _Kendo_

_**Kendo**_ – Japanese martial arts that use _Shinai_ as sword and wear some protective battle armored suit

along with Japanese traditional cloth.

_**Katana**_– metal bladed sword.

_**Nodachi**_ – metal bladed long sword.

_**Santoryu**_– three styled swords combatant, using _katana_.

_**Itto**_ – one styled combatant in Kendo.

_**Nito**_ – two styled combatant in Kendo.


	3. Trafalgar Law VS Roronoa Zoro

**CHAPTER 3**

**TRAFALGAR LAW vs. RORONOA ZORO**

Law tightens his grip on his Shinai and standing up with slow motion. Penguin and Sachi patting Law's back.

"Have fun, Law-sencho!"

The three referee, each one of them holding a pair of white and red flags. They walk into the ring of battle.

"Please, to the center of arena. White, Trafalgar Law and Red, Roronoa Zoro!"

The two Demons who awaited by all the eyes, were in. Finally. The drums of war, begin. The stadium filled with epic loud cheering and heavy claps.

The bell of Final round tingling, echoing through the gigantic stadium.

Zoro and Law walk in facing each other. They lower down their stand, doing _sonkyo_, **itto** met **nito**. They meeting each other's gaze before stand up, immediately taking a few steps for the comfortable stance and swiftly clashing their Shinais.

Black and White striking their Shinais, a few by few moves the normal strikes turns to hard strikes. The sounds of bamboo being smashed to the brick wall echoing through the stadium.

They keep blocking, attack and flipping again to strikes desperately. Looks like they eagerly beating each other, but still no result. The three referee watch sharply on every side, while all the audience gulping their own saliva.

This duo wild beasts duel deathly serious in their Final round. 8 minutes passed. Moves and attacks was formed numerously. Sometimes the Stadium full with cheers and sometimes it silence like a dead land. They all thrilled watching that duo figures hungrily hunting for some bloody painful strikes. Or rather, scores.

Both of them got the equal of powers, speeds and strength. Although they have different kind of style, skills and attack form, the collision between their attacks blow up a large mass of deathly impact and the wind around them shaken till forming a tornado.

That enough said that this different style of fighting rhythm shares the same level of destructive powers.

Both of Zoro and Law sent backward and instantly recovering their battle stand. Both of them panting heavily, rushing in filling their lungs with air. The audience cheers loudly, some of them cries Zoro and Law's name repeatedly.

Zoro bent his head to right and left, the 'kruk' sounds from his neck. Zoro smirks, and roaring his terrifying growl to Law. Law hissing like a mad cat, and they both steps forward, slashing their Shinai and repeating the attacks and blows.

The fights was spectacular and getting intense. A few while, Law waits for right time to attack again. He scans his opponent. _'So perfect.. I can't find his weak point. This kid is well trained.'_ Law watching on Zoro's hand move and leg's steps. He makes the calculating about Zoro's attack and planning his own next move.

From the deck of Observer, Ryuma watch both of the youngster's body moves. Ryuma knows Zoro's habit. Zoro will let his opponent make a move first. Just likes a spider, waiting for the prey fall on the nets, watch it struggles till it maceration, dehydration. Then the spider will kill the prey with his venom sting and eat it.

Both of them switch attacks and defend before do the strikes again. Law launch himself, swing his Shinai with great speed. Zoro defends himself, blocking Law and repays another savaging beats towards Law. Law took the hit with his Shinai. The hits between Shinai just like a sounds of canon fire. They were combating their strength forces.

The raging eyes clashing their mad stares.

Their Shinais shaken along with their hands. Law muffled a single huffing breath, tried his best to compete with Zoro's non inhumanly ton weighed hand pressure. Their height can be measures that time, and indeed Law is taller than Zoro. Law body seen bend a little to the back because of Zoro's heavy force, shows some whistle-able curvy posture of Law's perfect figure.

Now that black warrior tried to make himself taller than his tall opponent, the white warrior.

Their body stands to close causing their legs rubs each other as they tried to stay stand. Zoro vigorously want to smash this man. Law is not a person who simply let himself defeated. Law control over his breathe, concentrating in divided all his energy to work perfectly as he wishes. And Law pushes all his energy on his shoulder, decrease the bent angle of his body and tried to take his taller form than Zoro again.

In between their head armor, you can see the veins popping from their rage face. The stresses begin wearing both of them, Law push all his might of Zoro's Shinai to the side with his Shinai in order to stop that troublesome ton pinning energy. Law's heels feel a little sore because of the sudden momentum just now. Law postures keep the cool.

Somehow, Zoro finds the fragility in Law's form. Wonder if it's that man's egoistic that covers those hidden about-to-crumble sides. Law shifts his Shinai facing Zoro. He is _'waiting'_.

Zoro watch Law's legs move. Yesterday, after Zoro finished meditation with Ryuma and Koshiro, Ryuma told Zoro something about **graded** Kendoka was **restricted** to do some kind of attack, because Zoro might be broke his opponent's neck. Moreover, if the opponent of him is too _fragile_. Trafalgar is fragile..? _'What if I do the thrust on his neck?'_

Oh how he desirous to do those absolutely bloody licking thing and love to see lick-able reactions coming from this _royal_ Trafalgar. Zoro raising his long Shinai above his head, while the shorter Shinai facing Law's Shinai. Zoro plays _'Cak Ba~~ Au Cak~~!'_ with Law, daring Law to come to Zoro. Law annoyed.

When Zoro notice Law slips his guard a little, Zoro already lick his upper lip deliciously and use his long Shinai as trick then make a sudden shocking thrust towards Law's neck with his short Shinai in a blink of eyes. Law could not block it in time so his poor neck got _sweetly_ hi-five.

All the three referee shocked, Law steps back a few unstable steps, fighting the pain on his throat. One of the referees lifts his red and white flag, announcing the end of the first round. Audience cries havoc. Law coughing a rasps cough. His neck feels sore. Zoro smirks, he stares into Law's anger eyes.

"Tsuki."

Zoro teases. Law's eyes widen. {The words _'tsuki'_ (technique of thrust on throat in Kendo) pronounce same as _'suki'_ (like) in Japanese words.} Law misheard it wrong as 'Like?'. Law bloody familiar with this kind of attack. Law knows Zoro can do the continues head strike after this neck attack, but Zoro left the chance, and seems it means Zoro looked down on him like Law was a pity.

The battle were call in again. Law let out an exasperated snort.

"Damn brat don't play with me..!"

Law snapped, he tricked in Zoro's little playful game in their match. Law gives a load thunder strikes that managed to be blocked by Zoro and clashing their Shinais again. Actually, Law didn't wish Zoro to hit his head, tough... That would be more pain in the head. They vigorously exchange their hard strikes.

Sweats drenched their battle suit, it didn't effects their battle. Law manage to stay calm. Law read all Zoro's leg steps and hand's rough movements. The thrust like a brick smasher thingy, and Law wonders did Zoro trains with people who do Boxing? And now that would be more damn interesting to find out. He has time complaints on Zoro's fighting style.

"Your swordsmanship.. Too violent..!"

Zoro didn't understand why if wielding a sword, they can't be or act violent..? Any weapon was created to do harm, of course. Even the innocent pencil can do harm, if you stab it on fleshy thing called skin. Zoro did tried it very long ago and it works, on his own shoulder.

Zoro carelessly hurt Luffy with Kitetsu, but Luffy didn't cry even a single tear about pain. Zoro can't accept his fault by hurting his own nakama. So Zoro punish himself by pick the pencil and stab his shoulder. Luffy shocked and beat Zoro, snapping about Zoro's stupidity in hurting himself. Luffy's rock hard bitch slap still clearly felt on his cheeks. Luffy never said it was Zoro's fault. Because they are **men** who were playing 'Pirates'.

Damn. Everytime Zoro saw Luffy's under eye scar, Zoro's cheeks will throbbing madly with guilty.

Now Zoro still didn't notice that he carried away with the behavior when he does his Kendo practice with Luffy's amuck fists. Zoro thinks about the other thing. He did notice something from his fight with Law minutes ago.

"Yours too soft, Trafalgar."

Zoro smile. The evil one. Law can't catch Zoro's exact means of _'soft'_. Neither he praised or insults him. Law didn't smile. Zoro give a hard hits strike on Law's shoulder and head but Law block it in time.

"It's what they call calmness."

"Beware.. Mine might _bite_."

Zoro smirk evilly. Law push Zoro behind, launch another strikes. Zoro block with his Shinai and bend his body, give a shocking shove five times continuously. Law step back off. He grit his teeth. Law can see that Zoro laugh on him silently. _'This brat like teased his opponents.. Bad habit'_.

"Ch'. Teaser."

"Told ya. I'm _biting_."

"Bring it on, Roronoa-ya."

"Hm'mn. Don't **cry** later."

Law didn't like it how that brat keep _put the woods in his fire_. Law give a hard blow. Zoro didn't leave the change and repay him the same. They continue to attack, withstand and firing each other over about 6 minutes without stop.

Though drench in sweats, there no hints of tire and exhausted on them. It's normal for the breath look heavier, it's about their moves that didn't weaken even a bit. The attacks, getting more and more stronger. They raise highly their Shinai in the same time and launch both bodies towards.

"HIARGHHH!"

"HOAHHHH!"

A loud, like a sound of bombard implodes in whole stadium. The three referees too frightened and fell sediment outside from the battle square. They manage to hits each other head and stop, immediately referees rise up both their red and white flags. All agreed. The result of hits, is draw. The stadium fell into loud and vociferous state.

Both Zoro and Law steps back, pant and take breathe heavily, waiting for the judges to give a call to continue.

Their breath is steady. Law checks his precious Shinai for instant.

Suddenly, Law feels the chilling shivers run through his body. _'Haki..!'_ Law glare to his opponent, Zoro. _'Roronoa's Haki.'_

* * *

The One Piece OST 'Very Very Strongest' plays as the background sound..

* * *

To be continue...

They just finished their first round of Final, and the finally final will began.

I'll make sure Zoro REALLY give Law a ton of FUN. So much fun, that Zoro warns Law "Don't cry later."

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys have a good and warm day.

**Authors Explanations :**

_**Sencho**_– Captain

_**Shinai**_– Bamboo sword

_**Kendoka**_– People who do _Kendo_

_**Kendo**_ – Japanese martial arts that use _Shinai_ as sword and wear some protective battle armored suit

along with Japanese traditional cloth.

_**Katana**_– metal bladed sword.

_**Nodachi**_ – metal bladed long sword.

_**Santoryu**_– three styled swords combatant, using _katana_.

_**Itto**_ – one styled combatant in Kendo.

_**Nito**_ – two styled combatant in Kendo.


	4. Dragon's Meal

_Thank you million much for Dear __**spiritgirl16**__ and my Dear __**azab**__ you guys absolutely helping me a lot and the Reviews!_

_Reviews really help me a lot, and I wish you guys all the best! _

_Sorry for long non-update Dear, I got a sudden sad week... Nevermind._

_Please DO enjoy the heat battle, minna-san~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**DRAGON'S MEAL**

"HIARGHHH...!"

"HOAHHHH..!"

A loud, like a sound of bombard implodes in whole stadium. The three referees too frightened and fell sediment outside from the battle square. They manage to hits each other head and stop, immediately referees rise up both their red and white flags. All agreed. The result of hits, is draw. The stadium fell into loud and vociferous state.

Both Zoro and Law steps back, pant and take breathe heavily, waiting for the judges to give a call to continue.

Mihawk and Ryuma looked at each other. Then they nodded. The 16x High Speed Camera was confirm it too. No doubt.

Their hits were done in the perfect exact time. All the cameramen in duty jaws drop. They never see human who be able to catch this kind of monstrous speed. A haunting chilling and shivers run through all their skins.

It's like watching a haunted video. The more they played and rewind the video of Zoro and Law's battle, the more mysterious energy shooting their guts. With some scary dark-theme background music rattles around the corner of their wrinkles spirits.

"Wha.. Wha... What are they?!"

"They really an _Akuma_..!"

"Is they really a human..?"

* * *

Mihawk stated his observes first.

"I understand. Both manage to catch each other's speed, but I believe Roronoa moves his hit a little fast and more energetic than Trafalgar.. Based on how his legs moves."

"Well, Trafalgar got the reactive superiority. He is excellent. Trafalgar was able to notice when Zoro change his attack form in short and pay him back in perfect time. I could say... Trafalgar got a perfect handwork in observing his rampaging opponent.."

"Well, you right Roronoa-san. Both of them are interesting. Seems Trafalgar didn't waste his time after the last three years tournament. Guess he is lucky to have some experience in this kind of battle before. What an improvement."

"If not, Trafalgar won't qualify as the great, didn't he..?"

"Hmm.. Did you also taught Roronoa with some kind of rough battle, Roronoa-san..? Roronoa look familiar with that kind of moves.. Ambushing people."

"No. I only gave him the basics."

"How strict. I can see why he like to play around with people under his level."

"That was his original habits. Zoro often took challenges from gangsters who like ambushing their victims as their top priority. You know. They just got a wrong pick up and wrong time. It always happen. And.. Zoro keep sneak out from his practice in Dojo, gone play somewhere with that Mugiwara boy."

"But.. Instead from practice and taking street fight, I heard he **love** sleep."

"Even in his sleep, he **is** still a hyper kid. And make friend with that super hyper kid."

Ryuma shrugs, glares to the certain kid named Monkey D. Luffy, who sits beside his son, Koshiro and granddaughter, Caimie. Mihawk smile, hearing Ryuma's complains about his grandson behavior.

Of course Mihawk recognize that super hyper kid, Luffy. Only certain high ranking members in Police HQ know about Luffy's real shadow.

"Your grandson has grown just like you, Roronoa-san.."

Mihawk snorting out his feedback on the complaint, while Ryuma only sighing more hardly. Mihawk found it as something amusing and interesting in the same time, how his old rival's problem turns to be.

"Looks like I can't blame it on my son or my daughter-in-law."

Mihawk only smiles. Vergo who sit beside the Judges table, keep watching Law's shape. Mihawk eyeing his glare to Vergo, tried to make sure about _'something'_.

"Gladly, I never mentioned about Mugiwara to Law. It's unfair, but better for him."

"It's more best than better."

Said Mihawk in his stern and deep tone voices. Ryuma, Mihawk and Vergo nodded unison to the referees.

Their breath is steady. Zoro closed his eyes. Law checks his Shinai for instant.

Referees give both of the young man some command to continue the battle.

Suddenly, Law feels chilling shivers run through his body. _'Haki..!'_ Law glare to his opponent, Zoro. _'Roronoa's Haki.'_

Zoro stand firmly, it's like that teenager doing some meditation while slowly level up his beastly_ Haki_.

Slowly, Zoro open his eyes. There a hint sparks of red light from Zoro's eyes, shows his horrifying draconic expressions.

Then a big, menacing scary Demon statue wearing devilish Joker face, have canine tooth and three pointing horns rising up behind Zoro. It has four hands. Three of its hands holding a crescent-shaped at the edge of the long swords, while the other hand holding a gourd-shaped _Sake_ bottle. It followed by the two long and big red and dark green Asian dragons wrapped around that statue, formed tall and high behind Zoro.

The intimidating deathly dark, skully aura surrounds Zoro's figure. The air temperature around Zoro is shaking and hot.

Zoro elevate both his Shinai highly above his head. His long Shinai shadowed with Kitetsu visuals, while his shorter Shinai was shadowed with Yubashiri. Suddenly a reflection of another Katana formed on his armored helmet or accurately, Zoro's mouth. All of this gives the imagination of terrifying legendary Santoryu style.

The Joker faced Demon statue with four hands moves, and lowers its gigantic head a little. As that thing moved, it produces an epic heart blow noises. The three pointed horns facing Trafalgar Law figure, as it is the three formed katana in Zoro's hand. The two dragons move to the either side of Zoro, snarling and growls to Law.

"I told you, I will give you taste some blood today.."

Zoro promises in his whisper, calm down his mad-temper shrieking two cursed Katana. Those Katana's shriek is those dragons terrifying hungry growls. Ryuma and Mihawk keep watching the two young swordsmen inside their battle ring. One of the swordsman-in-rookies-age already awaken his Demon.

The legendary **Three Horned Demon**.

And it's wielding his deathly Santoryu swordsmanship.

Koshiro stand up suddenly from his sits. His son is going all out seriously on this opponent. What scares him is Zoro really planning on _'killing'_ the heir of Trafalgar. Koshiro really aware of what that _'killing technique'_ is capable on. That strong _Haki_ is able to chop the victim ability before kill it.

Zoro's insanely intimidating killing intent shocked everyone in the stadium and anyone who watches the match live from television. The gasping sounds can be heard clearly to ears. Some of them already peed in their pants watching the awoken Three Horned Demon right in front of their eyes.

Caimie's eyes wide open, an adore sparkles shining her big eyes. That's why she adores her big brother. _'Kyaa~~! Nii-chin is adorably cute in that form~~~!'_ Caimie squeaking happily in her brain.

Law tensed a little. _'Finally, show up your real demon..'_ Law strengthens the grip on his Shinai and calm his pace, ready to facing those monstrous demon which shadowed by dark aura in front of him. Law closed his eyes, meditating and calms himself. He level up his own _Haki._

Law opens his glowing blue eyes, and a cold blue-like aura surrounds Law, give an audience the feeling of calm, shivers by chill coldness and freezing look in the same time. A thrilling rise of growling white giant tiger, appears within Law's blue aura.

Here's comes the awaiting **Surgeon of White Tiger Demon**.

Facing Zoro's menacing Three Horned Demon statue and two dragons with dark auras.

From far, Luffy sat still, with his arms folded, watching his awesome Zoro in the middle of his battle field. Ryuma and Mihawk watch with their stern eyes, amazed with both intimidating _'haki'_ from both rookies.

The both Demon was completely awaken. Ryuma's Shusuui and Mihawk's Kokuto Yoru rattles, screams desperately wanting to joins those brats.

Vergo, who sits beside Mihawk, sweat dropped. He worried a little, but he believes in his brother strength. Law is strong enough to defeat any enemies that stand on him. He just hopes and wishes for his brother's safety. Tough his stoic face didn't tell, but no one knows his brotherly caring heart.

Vergo knows Roronoa's heir strength and brutality very well. Vergo eyeing Luffy far from his seat. Vergo knows Roronoa's friend who Zoro always trained with, the strange boy called Luffy, the monkey that wearing strawhat.

Luffy might looks common boy to most people but Vergo knows what that boy capable on. And that boy's real identity. Vergo was told his younger brother in their daily training about Law's opponent's fighting style, Santoryu. Vergo only tell about Zoro's sadistic records, without touches any matters relating Mugiwara as the warnings.

Actually, these problem pair is a real deal in Police Department, they were known as Duo Monsters. The strength each one of them, is equal to 100 men strengths.

Vergo remembers, Zoro was caught by Police on his 12 years old because drink 2 barrels of old wine. That green haired kid didn't even drunk. And the monkey boy wiped down the entire gang of newbie Mafia only on his 11 years old. That's so monstrous habits for a mere little kid.

Ah, Vergo didn't see why something shitty like that related to this battle.

Vergo never questioning General Aokiji, why that lazy-ass of Third Battalion in Police HQ always let that monkey-style kid deal with the gangster of vandalism and under age criminals. Vergo was told by his upper senior; Aokiji pays that kid secretly for the works, while Aokiji only came at the last moment, and take the criminal to juvenile prison after the raven haired monkey-boy _deal_ with them.

Kid nowadays know how to make money easily. Vergo stare back on the battlefield.

Zoro smirks inside his head mask, inviting and dared Law to attack him. Law can see it clearly, that most 'humble' smirk invitation. Law annoyed, that green leafy brat mocked him Law can't stand it.

Law lost in his impatient temper. Law step forward, dashing to his opponent. Zoro chuckle. Zoro dodge Law's blows and swing his Shinai forward. Their _Haki_ filled Shinai collide again. The terrifying dragons and white Tiger biting each other, the growls heard like a thunder.

Some reporter's camera lenses broke and shattered, hit by the high volts _Haki_. Some of the audience screams in fear.

They broke the collision and make another hard and roughly hits on each other again.

Demonic Joker stabbing the Blue Tiger, while the Blue Tiger clawing the armored Dragon's skin with it's scythe shaped claws, and it's sword like tail whipped and lashing Zoro's Demon body. Their human form seems faded, swallowed inside the menacing Beastly Demon fights.

Their Shinais clashed and produce the sound like heavy metal clashing. A fire sparks resulting from the bamboo swords clashed. No. The bamboo swords shape were change with Zoro's three Katana and Law's long Nodachi.

It's like you're stand in front of your worst real nightmares.

Law thrusts his attack numerously. Zoro simply dodge it and vanished in a blink of eyes. Law halts and suddenly terrifying figures of Zoro appears beside Law.

Law, Ryuma, Mihawk, Koshiro, Vergo and Luffy widen their eyes. Zoro already moves his Shinai on air, swinging the incoming attack on Law.

"Santōryū Ōgi - Rokudō no Tsuji!"

Law stunned and tried to defend himself in short time by the blink of eyes, but then feels both of the mad dragons has wrapping tightly around his body, one of it caught his throat leave Law breath chocked, stopping Law's time to react.

Zoro hitting Law's head and some score-marks body areas, six times simultaneously brutally fast and cruelly hard that he did not seem moving at all. Law only feels his head got hit 2 times brutally, his vision already blurred. He hoped his neck didn't broken caused by the deathly impact.

The dragon that chocked Law's throat, biting Law's left shoulder, where the sixth and last hit was placed, with Zoro's Shinai that shadowed with burning Kitetsu.

The red dragon enjoys it's meal. The promised blood.

Zoro grins evilly, his eyes glowing with scarlet red. The bloody color of victory.

It's in a blink of eyes attack, but the impact leaves Law's body instantly numb feels like it paralyzed. Law too shocked he couldn't even process the screams of pain that eating over his body.

Words and pain screams dead on his throat. It's feels like his body was chopped into bits with unsharpened and rusting saw blade. And now he felt it clearly; Roronoa's demonic wrath. The unimaginable and word-less torture that ripping his skin and flesh slowly.

Audiences could only see Zoro's last hit on Law's left shoulder. Ryuma and Mihawk's face more stern and serious. Koshiro is sweaty and still wearing his worried face. Feel worried toward the young Trafalgar.

Vergo clenching his hand, he couldn't do anything to stop Zoro from _abusing_ and _torturing_ his brother in front of his eyes. But then Vergo relaxed, hoping Law would take it as lessons, that outside there no one could predict how crazy and dangerous people can be. He did warn his brother before.

Luffy's face normal but serious. Then he smiles. The words 'Oh...' softly slipping from his smile, seems like Luffy has see something that caught his notice, a little changes about Zoro's familiar way of attack.

"Zoro is a bad boy.. Bully is naughty~~ Shishishi"

Luffy chuckles with playfully tone.

Law's white kimono at his left hand got a _beautiful_ bloody ornament little by little. The place where _bitten_ by dragon's Kitetsu.

Law can see his opponent multiplying into three-four persons, torture him silently. His legs cramped. Zoro still didn't pull down his Shinai. Zoro watch his prey resisting in silent agony.

Slowly, the terrifying monsters vanished in the thin air, leave the nightmarish growls and whimpers echoing through the gigantic stadium and lastly, the ghostly silent fills in, replacing around it.

Luffy wear his identical strawhat on head, cover his eyes and shows his smile. But it looks more like smirking, a creepy plus sweet one.

"The tiger whose eats tiger."

Luffy whisper inaudible in deep voices, but still can be heard by Koshiro. Koshiro keep silent. He understands who are the tiger that eats and who are the tiger that eaten. Luffy knows Zoro very well. Koshiro smiles for their mutual understanding. Koshiro watch his son.

Caimie closed her face with her hands, too scare to see how his mad brother feed his hungry Katana. She knows those Katana is cursed, and never touched it even once in her life. Caimie did hear its cries on every fullmoon. Caimie understands why Zoro only let Luffy hold Wado but not Kitetsu. That Katana did _biting _people.

Kitetsu bite Trafalgar Law, while Zoro only watch on his _struggling_ prey. What a nightmare.

In the battlefield, Zoro counting with his sotto voice,

"Three.. Two.. One.."

Law's body swaying before his vision turns blank and collapse, weakly. Zoro's lips mouthing his last counting.

"Zero."

BUMP! Law falls on the Kendo's battleground. His Shinai slip from his violently trembled cold hand, fall beside his fallen master.

'_M-My body... I.. I Lost..'_

* * *

_Guys! Should listen to this epic instrumental music as the ending soundtrack for __**Law**__ moment;_

_w w w . youtube watch? v = ALeEBnRBwJE & list = PL6683B8DC8AC89AC1 & fmt = 18_

_(type without spaces plz!) XD_

_Zoro would be lick his Shinai and __**MORE**__ happy if you do that. __ Ufufufufu~_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_**A /N :**_

_**Akuma **__– Demon, Devil._

_**Sake **__– Japanese rice wine_

_**Kendo**_ – Japanese martial arts that use _Shinai_ as sword and wear some protective battle armored suit

along with Japanese traditional cloth.

_**Shinai**_– Bamboo sword

_**Katana**_– metal bladed sword.

_**Nodachi**_ – metal bladed long sword.

_**Santoryu**_– three styled swords combatant, using _katana_.


	5. Caught In His Spell

**CHAPTER 5**

**CAUGHT IN HIS SPELL**

_Zoro counting with his sotto voice,_

"_Three.. Two.. One.."_

_Law's body swaying before his vision blank and collapse, weakly._

"_Zero."_

_THUMP! Law falls on the Kendo's battleground. His Shinai slip from his hand, fall beside his fallen master._

'_M-My body... I.. I Lost..'_

Vergo stand up suddenly, his face written 1001 of worried and suspense. Ryuma and Mihawk smiles, satisfied, acknowledged the match. They don't care who the winner is, they just proud seeing the new generations of Kendo is as great as their old times.

All people in and out of stadium fell silence and stunned. What happen in front of their eyes really shocking the entire hearts that put a high hope on Trafalgar. But no one underestimate Roronoa's brutal ability. All audiences knew both of the great Kendokas have their own potential capability.

It's just how the competition's rules work. There always have the winner and the lose one.

Suddenly the entire Shabondy burst up into havoc cries and epic cheering, alluring with loud noisy.

"YAHHOOOO~~~! !"

Luffy jumps highly, accepting how his Zoro finishing his battle. Caimie claps her hands and smiles widely. Koshiro smiles proudly. He felt happy seeing his son's ended his battle perfectly.

Penguin, Sachi and Bepo already standing outside from the battle square, and waiting nervously for the referees give a permission to do the medical check up on Law. They wearing their paramedics vests and bring first aid box with them.

Bepo cringe and a single tear dropped when seeing a blood began drenching Law's left shoulder from far. Bepo want to face Roronoa because hurting his dearest Sencho, but just seeing that Black Knight's unmoving figure with terrifying dark auras surround him, make Bepo's leg trembled in fear.

The loud, chaotic and noisy of audience's cries and cheers that wearing the stadium ignored by Zoro. Zoro watch Law bad shape. That lying body looks numb, Zoro eyes caught the trembling shaken from that weak form. Zoro eyeing his fallen prey like a hawk. That sharp piercing eyes feels like tore every inch of it prey's flesh.

Law flinches, he didn't like it how that glares watching him. Law didn't understand what that needle glares meant for.

Law feels Zoro's throbbing glares wearing his body like the Soldier Ant's bites. It hurts his guts, his heart. Didn't capable of doing anything to cover his painful pride in this time, Law feels like want to **cry**.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Hm'mn. Don't __**cry**__ later."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'_Damn it, Roronoa..'_ Even still wearing his head protector, Law turns his face to the another side, tried to hide his trembled face from Roronoa. Law bites his inner lower lip. The single trays of tear leave the corner of Law's weak eye.

No one notice it, but Zoro's wild gestures did. Zoro let out a soundless heavy sigh, soften his stern muscles a little. _'I told ya. Don't cry after... Did he forgot?'_ Zoro shrugs in his head. Damnnation, tears really broke Zoro's evil ego.

Especially from his MALE opponent that admit their defeated by tears. _'Shit..! This is not girl's fight, Trafalgar.'_ Zoro's eyebrows frown. The uneasy feeling shot his brick heart. He never felt something like this before, Zoro couldn't understand it.

* * *

Law's lower half body really turn numb, it's cold and can't make his legs stand properly. His World's visions waved madly. But the most important, Law still managed to stay on his conscious. It's better than worse.

This put Law in the matching level with Zoro, able to compete with Zoro's violent swordsmanship.

Law slowly touches his left shoulder, he fells a hot liquid still flows from there. Then finally he notices the familiar smell. _'Blood... Cheh'._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Told ya. I'm __**biting**__."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'_He really do biting people, troublesome brat with weird swords.' _Law sighing silently.

Law could tell that a normal person who didn't mastering their _Haki_ would suffered from broken bones, severely ripped flesh and coma directly after receive this killing blow. Law acknowledged his opponent's _Akuma_ side. _'This serious Roronoa..! Penguin. Damn I really had fun, yeah.'_

Well, Law did nearly got killed tough. With Zoro's _seriousness_.

While all the audiences still cheers loudly with Luffy still laugh epicly, Caimie only stares on Law.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Can't he ever be serious with his opponent.. Poor him."_

"_If Zoro serious, then his opponent will be moooooooooorrreeee poor. Shishishi"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Caimie didn't know how to react. She is happy that her big brother fight seriously.. But a 'giggling' and 'laughs' would be sounds really bad, because she fells pity on Law. No, it's a guilty. Guilty that Luffy and Caimie laugh on the 'poor man' before. Caimie fell sorry, didn't know the 'poor man' would be Law.

Well, she do like that Trafalgar... Who's not..?

Caimie just realize that Luffy's words is a real deal of 'sarcasm'. It's not a thing to joke about.

Caimie pinch her own right cheek, fall for Luffy's 1001 means of babyface grins. It's not innocent at all. That grins meant to harm... And why she forgot that her brother and Luffy is a Duo Monsters..? Everything comes from that monsters pair always clipped with something monstrous. _'How bad of me! Kyaa~ I don't want to be a monster!'_

The referee asks Law if he is really okay. Law takes some hard time to responds, and tells only by his unvoiced hand, shows the sign of 'okay'. All the audience and Law's fans sighing, feels relive knowing about Law's condition.

But actually Law's both legs and hands shaking badly. And this bleeding shoulder. Law forced his right hand grip tightly on his bleed shoulder, and makes the blood stop immediately by his own way.

"Can you do the Sonkyo, Trafalgar-san?"

Ask one of the oldest referees to Law, softly. Law didn't voices his answer but only with nods.

Law tried his best to sit on his toes, and grab his Shinai. His knees were open and the heels were raised off the ground, _straight-backed squat. _Zoro watch it as he walks slowly in front of Law, till Law success the attempt.

Then Zoro lower down his legs, sit with same level with Law, straight his back. All three referees stand on the each corner of ring battle. Law swift his Shinai facing Zoro, while Zoro doing the same with both his Shinais facing Law. Their gaze met each other.

The closing matches were declared by perform this **_Sonkyo_**.

Again, a heavy claps and cries of cheers howling entire Shabondy, rattled the stadium building and it's sky above. Ryuma, Mihawk, Koshiro, Vergo, Luffy, Caimie, Penguin and all of the people there stand up, claps their hands proudly.

* * *

In the heavy noisy hand claps, as the time ticked second by seconds, Law began paled. Law's entire body feels like was struck and chopped by lightning. Law's butt hit the ground suddenly, his shaking legs prevent him to stay on his legs a little longer.

Bepo, Penguin and Sachi halts, while Caimie gasps. Zoro lower down his Shinais.

Law pressed his forehead with his cold palm. His head dizzy. Migraine come and say-hi to his sorry head. _'What a sadist technique..' _Zoro stares, then he slip both of his Shinais beside his waist, and stand near beside his fallen opponent.

"Sorry."

All he said, with soft and calm voices. Law halts, he surprised. Law looks up to the source of that familiar voice. _'Roronoa-ya..? Why?' _The just now deathly Roronoa sounds... Gentleman Roronoa.. Law tried his best to move and imbalance his body, while tried to cover his nervousness facing another mystery side of Roronoa Zoro.

Law didn't even know that troublesome brat's ego was broke by Law's single tear.

"I-It's okay.. It.. It's a normal thing happen in tournament."

Law's shaken voices startled himself, didn't believe how his own voices betray him. Damn it shows his weak side right in front of this Roronoa. His damn rival..!

Damn, it's completely turns Law off.

"Need help?"

"No, thank you.. I'm okay."

". . . . Alright then."

Zoro bend his body, grip Law's non-hurt shoulder and waist, helping him up. Law flinched, even more shocked. He is not really a touchy type person. Law has been told by Vergo that Roronoa is a very distant person but.. But.. It's feels awkward to him and in the same time, far in his heart he feels happy.

Happy for some unrevealed and strange things that began to blossoms secretly, deep inside his heart.

Sadly, there are butterflies floating in Law's heart. Damn. Law didn't know why. A pinky blush hints on his tan cheeks, he grateful that the Kendo's head protector they wore covering his blush face. It's so embarrassed.

Vergo titled his head, didn't believe what he see in front of his eyes. His thin eyebrows twitched, suspecting that Roronoa boy tried to do something to increase the harm on Law again. Indeed, Vergo was too late.

Roronoa Zoro already increased another amount and level of _**HARMFUL**_ on Trafalgar Law, Vergo-san.

Law didn't realize himself slowly acting like Roronoa Zoro's fangirl and secret admire.

That grip.. It feels so strong and full of care. Law can feel some possessiveness wrapping, shielding around him. Zoro is not as the annoying, wild and tyrant 'Roronoa' that he just fought a minutes ago. Now is a soft, gentle and caring 'Roronoa'. Weird. Law never knew that Roronoa could be this.. This..

"Is okay here?"

Zoro's manly voices interrupting Law's fly minds. Law startled from his self thought. Law turns his gaze to see Zoro and then their eyes met. A stormy grey orbs met a dark bronze orbs. Zoro stare at Law.

"Oi. I'm asking you. Or you prefer to see my Grandpa so he can give you some traditional treatment."

"N-No, thanks!"

Law push Zoro so he free himself from that intoxicating grip. _'Shit. How can I didn't realized he still holding me? You're so dead Trafalgar. How embarrassing.'_ He can feels his face getting hot and redden.

But the traditional treatment sounds good... Law chocked. _'OHH Fff#%&$ +^*#!* this kid make me nervous!'_ Law blaming on the other party for drove him turns _soft_.

Law helped by his friends, Penguin and Bepo to sit and relaxing himself. Bepo massage Law's back gently, avoiding the bloody part of Law's shoulder, while Penguin, checking Law's pulse at his wrist. Sachi prepared some cold towel and the first aid.

* * *

Zoro confused with that weirdo Law. Law avoided eye contact with Zoro.

Zoro walks to his father and Luffy. He glance at his grandfather, who still discussing with Mihawk, Vergo and other judges. Ryuma steal a glance when he noticed his grandson peek at him. Ryuma smile.

Zoro halts. It's the first time Ryuma... Smile to him. Zoro feels so nervous; he couldn't even reply that smile. Zoro nod, as symbol of honor to his grandfather. Then he kept walking.

Luffy is the first one come to Zoro and suddenly beat Zoro hardly on stomach. Zoro's eyes about to flipped out from its socket.

"Teme! What was that for?!"

Zoro snapped in shocked, his teeth changes to shark teeth, his hand rubbing his dull stomach. Luffy only keep laughing loudly, while Caimie cover her mouth with soft 'Opss!' slipped from her lips. Luffy always know the best time to catch Zoro off guard. Maybe due to Zoro's mind still distracted by Ryuma's sudden mood change.

"Shishishi hontouni omedeto~~! Zoro! That was great battle! Shishishi~~"

Zoro's angry face softens. He smiles in turn. Smiles proudly, happy to hear his most dear best friend acknowledged his fight. His only Captain, his only Boss.

"You know I'll always finished my battle, Sencho-Oyabin."

"YEPP! Shishishi that's **MY** Zoro~! AHA HA HAA~!"

Luffy laugh again, louder than loud. Luffy's hands placed on both his waist, while his shoulder shakes along with his laugh. Damn Luffy too happy he couldn't control his nasty and insane laugh. Zoro smirks. Caimie giggles.

"You're great, Nii-chin! Congratulations~!"

"Zoro. Congratulations, my son."

Koshiro smiles. He placed his right hand on Zoro's left shoulder, patting his son proudly. He is happy.

"Ah. Thank you Oka-san, Luffy, Caimie."

"Shishishishi"

Luffy's chesire wide grins reply Zoro. Luffy brush his nose with his left finger, he feels so exited he can't stop his goofy grins.

Koshiro told Zoro to rest himself and relaxing before the announcement. Caimie accompany Koshiro, sit on the VIP seats back. Zoro nod in understanding, Luffy follow after him to the participant special seats.

* * *

Zoro sits Japanese male style. He placed his two Shinais beside him vertically lean on wall, along with his other non-used two long Shinais. And finally Zoro opened his Kendo's battle mask, leave his identical black bandanna. The air around him sparkles, shows his handsome features and a sexy pair of an Asian's eyes.

He can hear all audiences and fan-girls shouting, cries his name and cheering fanatically on him. Caimie also waving her green color little triangle shaped flag to Zoro, with words 'LONG LIVE MARIMO!'

Luffy laughs again and sits after Zoro, with his legs spreads open and his straw-sandals facing readers, sitting barbarically. His D grins come after the laugh. Zoro sigh expecting the noises. But Zoro didn't hate it, Zoro didn't mind it.

Zoro's sweats began to dry. Zoro open his Redbull drink bottle and gulped it's contains. Luffy put both his hands behind his head and lean to the wall behind him, sighing a relief feels how good the place, Luffy can see a nice view of audience crowd from there.

"Zoro! You must treat me a mountain of meat on bone!"

"Why?"

"You won!"

"Baka! You are the one who should treat a winner!"

Zoro poke Luffy's left cheek playfully with the tip of his shorter Shinai. Luffy giggles, didn't mind letting Zoro _molesting_ his cheek with Shinai.

"Damn, it's an international tournament. You're super Diva, Zoro! Shishishi~"

"Ain't I awesome?"

"Zoro is TRUE AWESOME~~!"

"Ch'. You're too loud."

"Shishishi~~ . . . . . Ne, Zoro."

"Ah?"

Luffy grip and stopped Zoro's poking Shinai with his left hand, while his right hand still behind his head.

"It's **four**, is it?"

"Yeah.."

"Your technique.. Hm. So Zoro do strike on him four blows... Shishishi"

"Well, I appreciate your sharpness, Sencho-Oyabin."

"Aashishishi~~ What's wrong..? That's not your usual death blow. It should be **six**. What with sudden change... Nee, Zoro~~"

Luffy smirk naughty. His tone sounds dangerously playful, while Luffy's wide eyes lazily reduce the orb size to the teasing eyes. The eyes of the pervert mind. Zoro's eyes ogle on Luffy seriously. _'Damn his twisted grins. I hate that.'_ Zoro's sweat dripped from his forehead. Luffy's words hit Zoro right on his nerves. Zoro didn't really like it when Luffy busted him out with those wicked grins.

". . . . . ."

"You hold back? Why so gentle suddenly..?"

"Teme. I just feel like it. He can't stand even one direct hit."

"Awww Zoro~ Shishishishi"

"Hn."

"That guy.. Is really _something_."

Luffy said in a low deep toned, while throw his serious look on Trafalgar who far from them and still receive the treatment by Penguin, Sachi and humanism big Polar Bear. Zoro watch Luffy's long gaze and still wearing his silent. Zoro tried to make sure he understands Luffy's tricky words.

". . . . . ."

"He manage to stay conscious. Shishishi~ Seems he able to heal his inner self in short time, that Tora-something guy."

"Who knows? Perhaps he trained his body and muscles well. He's not a new guy in big tournament events like this."

"Shishishi I know Tora-something family.. They're into medical and pharmacy stuff."

Luffy grins to Zoro. He make a peace sign, but his fingers bending like a rabbit ears. Zoro's rise his right eyebrow, he knows Trafalgar is a doctor. But something strange in Luffy's words hints a different meaning. Zoro watch Luffy's face in disbelief, let out his curiosity in low whisper.

"Drugs? You mean.. He took Steroids?"

"Kinda. But not sure."

"You investigate him? Wow, what are you into now, a stalker..?"

"No. Aww Zoro~~ Shishishi~ Yesterday... I _pokes_.. His older brother. Shishishi~"

_'Luffy met with that Police Chief Superintendent..?! What kind of business they had..?'_ Zoro kinda shocked, something called 'jealousy' runs through his nerves. Why Luffy didn't even tell him about that..? Zoro felt he was left behind, but he can't get mad at Luffy. Because Zoro never understand how WORKING people's works their days. No naps, no plays, no training it's boring.

Luffy laugh indifferent tones of _nasty_ grins. Luffy is being naughty again. Zoro can't ever predict Luffy's business nowdays. But Zoro don't want to push it. Luffy will tell if he wants. Luffy is younger than Zoro, but Luffy's business always older than his ages. This damn twisted babyfacer.

"Ah... That's why you skip dinner yesterday. I think World is going to end."

"Shishishi. Or Tora-something guy is really that strong."

"Yeah.."

Zoro eyeing Trafalgar Law from far. Law just opened his Kendo's battle mask, shows his dark blue-ish goatee and messy but stylish hair that still wet with sweats. The cut and injured from Zoro's Shinai on Law's shoulder make some part of his white Kimono colored in red.

Red tinted on white... Well, Zoro like the colors. Zoro like his own well done _job_. _'It's look fabulous on him..'_ Zoro's brain smirks, while his left hand busy reach for his long Shinai that he used before in their battle. The Shinai that smeared with Law's blood.

Zoro watch the Trafalgar's stoic face. Nothing pains affected that man's face gestures after short time. _'So his body familiar with bloody cuts. Good..'_ Zoro took a small, soft green colored towel near his bag.

Law's friend turns chaotic and panic after take a single look inside Law's bloody kimono. Law's shoulder swollen badly, the cuts look like bitten by tiger or shark. They forgot Law was bite by a fucking giant dragon. Zoro's dragon. Or rather, slashed by Kitetsu's shadowed Shinai. Zoro's mystery technique seems like a haunted ability, it's terrifying.

Penguin's hands trembled and shaking while treat Law's wound. His mad and sad mix each other. Sachi bite his lower lip, also tried to control his anger and sad, while Bepo helping Penguin with his fluffy ears fall back. They all sad.

It's only Law who didn't feels sad about himself. Lets bygones be gone. Law sighing when seeing his comrade's all moody.

"Stop it you guys, I am okay. Do faster with the treatment."

"H-Haii'.."

Zoro wipe the about-to-dried blood on his Shinai gently. Gently handle his Shinai like his most precious treasure, while his eyes never leave Law's calm face.

Zoro watch clearly that natural tan skin, matching with the hair. _'Maybe dark hair look good on me too?'_ Zoro wonders, and still questioning himself till now why his own hair was green colored in the first place..? Why didn't he got his father's DNA color more?

That long bend lashes and exotic smokey beauty eyes.. _'I just now make those eyes in tears.'_ Zoro gulped his own saliva, either guilty or happy. Zoro wonders if Law got the beautiness from the mother. Or put some plastic surgeries on it. Men can't be this beautiful. _'It's __**sexy**__, damnit!'_

Law's tall figure, not to feminine, and not to muscular. The shape that girls and woman would whistle and drools over. It looks strong, elegance, intelligent, influential, and powerful. That man really got a pack of brain and look. Perfect shape for ideal heir of known-as-Diva Trafalgar.

Zoro can tell why so many women are willing to be used, cry and _kill_ themselves just for this man. That bold apparence could kill anyone who lay their eyes on 'it'. Zoro know this man full of trick. It's dangerous, but perfect for his liking. The capable beast in silence. _Wild_ is his taste.

Damn, even Zoro was stuck with Trafalgar's beauty spell, slowly swallowed up silently.

'_I'm glad I bleed him.'_ Zoro growls a sinister vulgar snort.

Zoro too absorbed staring to that mysterious beauty. He didn't realize his Hakiknock Law's guard hint. Law noticed that Zoro look at him. He glances at Zoro and their eyes met, the vision crushes.

Law smile and nod to Zoro. Hoping Zoro would hear out his heart; _'Thank you, but I hate you.'_

Zoro can read those eyes. Zoro's serious face began soften. He reply with smile and nod too. _'Such a polite person, and thank you too for the blood._'

Zoro feels happy that tonight Kitetsu would sleep soundly without rattles its hungry cries, so Zoro can sleep peacefully. So nice.

Luffy grins widely, sensing Zoro's pheromones spread out uncontrollably. Knowing the Tora-something guy must be already caught his Zoro's wild interest. HIS Zoro.

"Shishishi! No one could manage to stay conscious after receive Zoro blows. He is the one, after me.. Interesting, so damn interesting~~ Shishishishi"

Zoro opens his black bandanna, and tied it on his left shoulder nicely.

"His title as Surgeon of White Tiger Demon didn't just a talks."

"Yours also not just a talks. Shishishi."

"Yours too, Sencho-Oyabin."

This pair of monsters smile to each other.

* * *

Later, both Zoro and Law called to in the arena.

Law's shoulder bandaged nicely, and he wore his long coat to cover his bloody white kimono. All cameraman and paparazzi gathered in front of the battle square. The winner announced.

Zoro overpowered Law and beat Law's history. Their match was stated and ranked in the Book of World Records as The Most Greatest matches in Kendo history.

Roronoa Zoro The Three Horned Demon, conquering Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of White Tiger Demon.

As the winner announced, the narration conclude the segment stating that;

"Trafalgar won in reactive superiority, but Roronoa won in Kendo."

Both of them equally strong. One mastering his creepiest strategist brain, and one other mastering his overwhelming rampaging swordsmanship.

* * *

_To be continue..._

**_A/N :_**

_**Sonkyo** - The calm, straight-backed squat._

_**Hontouni omedeto** - Really really congratulations_

_Thank you so much for reading, Sweetheart.. :)_

_Dear __**Azab**__, thank you so much for the support and I really appreciate it..! XD_


	6. One Step Closer To You

**CHAPTER 6**

**ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU**

After receive their Golden Dragon Bowl trophy, Medal Honor and certificates, they was busy interviewed with countless live news press and magazine's reporters. Some of them keep asking if Law really okay with his wounded shoulder, Law only note it as 'nothing to be worried about'.

Zoro sits at the last corner, beside Law. Mihawk, Ryuma, Koshiro and Vergo also seat in line with them. The table full with various kind of microphones and recorder devices. The Golden Dragon Bowl were stand in front of Ryuma and Koshiro.

The countless flash from cameras blinking, flashing like a enticing disco lamp, _attacking_ those six superior figures.

Zoro steal a few glances to Mihawk. Then Ryuma who sit at the center, glares his strict warning to Zoro. Because Ryuma already sensed what Zoro is trying to pick up. Zoro halts, completely stop his intentions. _'Later.'_

* * *

Zoro can't wait for any minutes, the questions that he collect from Luffy in his head keep throbbing his head. Zoro eyeing Law, glares on that man's lean neck, then to Law's hair and end his eyes wonders on Law's 2 pair of silver earrings. Zoro's fingers twitching, wanting to touch it badly.

What kind of Doctor who wear such a bold thing..?

And last, Zoro's eyes stares on the thick bandaged that wrapped on Law's left shoulder. It look bad. Zoro gulped his own saliva. He cursed himself in his head. That views disfiguring his sight.

Zoro kick softly his leg to Law's feet. Zoro whispers called to Law while Ryuma, Mihawk and Vergo busy answering to the Live press interviewers.

"Trafalgar."

"Yes, Roronoa-ya?"

Law's voices sounds like a men's most sexy purr, answering the unexpected call from his rival. Law turns his head, facing Zoro beside him. Law still keep his smiles, while Law's stormy grey and smokey pair of eyes seems shot a flirting beam to Zoro.

Zoro's eyes catch the unfamiliar sweetness in Law's smile. _'Damn, that look nasty, Trafalgar. Please, stop your shit please._' Zoro's heart throbbing with something he didn't realize what is it, and the throbbed felt flows down to his balls sac. It fucking bothers him.

Zoro cleared his throat; try to cover the uneasiness feeling on his sensitive _Kintama _(golden ball)_**.**_

"Ehm.. I.. Just now.. Gossip about you, with my friend."

Zoro throw his thumb to where Luffy sits. But Zoro's eyes still lock on Law's face. Law's eyes catch to where Zoro throw his thumb to. Law's sexy eyebrows rose, acknowledging that he understand what Zoro tried to show him.

Zoro's friend. A babyface boy in high school costumes wearing Mugiwara. Luffy smiles widely to both of the young pair of swordsman. Luffy leaning his back on the wall behind him, folding both of his hands and standing behind the crowds of cameraman, reporters and press-man.

'_So this Roronoa are ready to introduce his friend to me..?'_ Law straightens his back.

"Oh? Did I attract you guys that much? Ah, thank you, I assume."

Law smirks creepily wide, happy began flowering his hearts. Damn, he weak to compliments. No, he LOVEs it. Happy that finally this Roronoa has started his talks with Law's name in it. Law always dream for it. That show how fabulous he is. _'Hmm~'_

"Not really."

Zoro snort disgustingly. Law face's drop, darkened. Law's body withered its bending lazily like a dead flower. Law's dancing flowers around him shattered to pieces, like a broken mirror. Law sighs.

"So that guy wearing strawhat with insanely goofy grins is your.. **Best**friend. I see. Nice to meet you guys. It's must be good to have someone so closer to talk with, everyday.."

Zoro noticed a sadden tones in Law's breathe. _'Is he a loner..? Then what his other friends for him..?__ So Vergo-guy did never mention Luffy in front of this Trafalgar.'_ Zoro remembering the trio that always seen with Law. _'Maybe they are not as how Luffy care for me.'_ Zoro happy he got Luffy on his side.

"Yeah. He is my **Best**. But he is stupid and annoying."

'_And big trouble little monster.'_ Add Zoro secretly, complaint about Luffy's behavior related to fight and foods. Law didn't hear about it.

"Heheh is he..? But I like how he child-like cheers to you during our fight about to start..."

"T-That..! Shut up it's embarrassing! He's just plain stupid."

"Funny. I wonder how the strict person like you manage to make friend to a childish like him.. Is that only based on stupidity..."

"Oi Trafalgar. I tell you now. Don't. Ever. Look down. On. Him."

Zoro's snarls, his voices warning.

"Hnh.. Sorry. Possessive friend, are you?"

Law straighten his back, rise both his hand which the palms facing Zoro, surrender with instant sorry. _'I get it. No one can call your friend stupid, but only YOU can. Heheh how cute.' _Law smirks, again.

"Not that."

Zoro denied Law's mind wonders in sudden.

"You're weird. Is he also a Kendo fighter..? Mind if I tested his swordsmanship, Roronoa-ya?"

"You're just seek for death, Trafalgar."

Another warning growls coming from Zoro's throat. Indeed, Law didn't ever know who exactly Luffy is. No, most of the people didn't know, and Zoro never mind about it. Zoro never care if they want to talk shit about Luffy's strength ability. Because Luffy himself never got mad about it.

The warning is for Law's own safety, actually. Law just didn't realize it, the care-ness that Zoro already placed on Law silently.

Zoro just want this new-found-as-interesting-man Trafalgar aware about his carelessness if look down on someone, or strangers.

"Why so mad, Roronoa-ya..?"

"I'm not. Luffy doesn't know 'bout swords."

"So he..."

"..But He can _**cut**_ your head easily."

"What. Nonsense.. I don't understand, Roronoa-ya."

"Luffy is ten times **STRONGER** than me."

"! ! !"

"And I AM stronger than you.. Trafalgar."

"Don't big talks just because you take me down today, Roronoa-ya."

Law deep tone, annoyed. But he didn't deny the fact that Zoro IS stronger than him, although Zoro is younger than him. _'A green leaf beans already become a big tree.. But it's too early. Young kids this day'_.

Law see Zoro as he himself older than Zoro like 50 years old man. Imagining Zoro is a kid that know only a little about this wicked World. It's only because Law didn't like it how Zoro look down on Law. It's mocking him.

Even Zoro didn't know Law himself still a dangerous stranger to Zoro himself. _'Brat'_.

Sadly, Law's thought missed altogether. Zoro is not look down on Law. The Marimo only tried to give an _advice_ to the Doctor. But the _advice_ sounds like a mocking order to Law's ears. And Law hates orders, especially from _kid_.

Zoro can feel dark aura spraying around Law. _'Oh? He is angry. Touché'_. Zoro cross his hands, folding it.

"Actually.. I really planning on make you paralyzed for the rest of your life, Trafalgar. I would be happy if you fall coma after got hit though.."

"! ! ! !"

Zoro smirks evilly, pour the oil on burning fire. Law stunned, he didn't believe what he heard. The veins that popped on his head, burst the blood from it. Law trembled in furious. _'So this guy really got balls'_. Law about to argue Zoro's blackmail, then Zoro continue.

"But you seems.. Manage to withstand my attacks and revive shortly.."

Zoro face frowns. How he didn't happy about Law's good condition. Law catch the disappointing fells that coiling in Zoro's mind, disappointed that Law able to bear and broke Zoro's attack. Slowly, Law's lips began smirks creepily again, wide and wider.

"I.. Ah.. What compliment. Thank you, maybe."

Law take a long deep breathe. His fire vanished in a blink of eyes after heard such a heart contents compliment. _'Damn, he knew the good way to praise me. Trickster brat.' _Law had a faint pinky blush on his tanned cheeks, Zoro can feels the dark aura around Law changing to blooming flowers floating happily again.

'_I see. Look, weird guy is weak to compliments. Crazy mentalism Doctor.'_ Zoro snort. Now he got the right time to ask Law the main point of this not-so-no-need-to-whisper thing. All the questions before just for fishing out this man's interest in conversations. Zoro happy that Law stuck on his bait.

"So. Tell me."

"? ! !"

"Did you used some kind of drugs?"

Law stunned, again. The blooming flowers aura around him pops and vanished instantly. He stares on Zoro's face. He didn't believe his ears that this man question him something like that. Wait. This damn _'KID'_.

They stare each other, didn't even blinking. Zoro's face and Law's, both is so serious. Slowly, Law broke his seriousness with bursting out his manly laugh. Zoro halts.

"HAHAH Roronoa-ya... HAHAH ahh HAH ! !"

Luckily, right now all the people in the room busy cheers loudly on something what Mihawk and Ryuma had said. So Law's laugh didn't sounds weird or bothers them. Zoro surprised that Law didn't slap his face or getting mad or whatever. Did he ask stupid questions?

"You did?!"

"No, I'm pretty clean."

Law shrugs, shaking his head denying Zoro's outburst unexpected question. Law tried his best to cover the leftover from his laugh. Zoro disappointed.

"Damn, we think that you are on drugs."

Zoro hits his own palm with his right fist, smashing his disappointment.

"Heheh 'We'..? You mean you and that Mugiwara-wearing-boy..? You guys are damn funny. So amusing! Heheh hmm.. High school's brain is pretty interesting. Innocent, I like that. I like you guys."

"Oi Trafalgar. You did make fun of us! Che'. I don't think 'drug' is something innocent related thing to begin with."

"No, Roronoa-ya.. Honestly. Heheh. Did you think because I AM a doctor and my family having our own hospital so we can used drugs as we pleased..? And having an allowed specialist drug producer make us allowed to used drug easily? Oh come on.."

"Kinda."

Zoro's face deathly serious.

Law blurt out his manly laugh, again, in the middle of live press interview.

Vergo halts, his explanation to the pressman paused. Ryuma and Mihawk eyeing both of the rookies, they both sigh in unison.

"Brats, will be brats."

Vergo glare on his suddenly-laught-like-senile-man brother. Is Law laught on his words? Vergo eyebrow twitches. Law realized his wrong doing in the wrong time. His face flushed in pink blush, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, Nii-san. Roronoa-ya ask me something.."

Law sulking, blaming the matter to the certain expressionless of green haired teenager beside Law. _Narrator; No, Law. That's your own fault. Face it._

"Hmph."

Vergo took the blind excuses and let the matter gone just like that. He didn't really want to argue more with his dear wounded brother. Just let Law had his fun or something by himself. Because Vergo never know good way how to _convince_ his lil' brother after lose from the Kendo International battle that Law love so much. But Vergo knows Law already take it _as a man_, didn't he?

Vergo continued his talks with pressman, while Law trying to control his breathe, cover the embarrassment that took over his face with his cool gestures.

Zoro sensing Law's nervous air pressures around him after heard Ryuma and Mihawk's sarcastic sigh. _'Serve you right, Trafalgar. HA HA.'_ But Zoro still clueless what so funny about his question that make Law laugh like that. _'Creepy weird bastard.'_

Zoro still wait for the answer. For the last time if this insolent Doctor laughs on him again, Zoro promises will grab on that wounded shoulder and broke it off completely from its socket.

"Heheh! Ah... Roronoa-ya. I'm really interest, if out there has kind of drugs other than anesthetists that can prevent YOUR killing attack from works to bodies. Tell me so I can do my research on it, then I'll facing you again."

"What research? I don't know actually are you make fun of me or praised me. Thank you, you damn twist bastard."

"Heheh. You're most welcome, Roronoa-ya.."

"Wait.. But you sounds like you make fun of yourself.. Seriously! You need drug to facing me? Nerd."

Zoro snorted in amusing on his last words to Law.

"Oi... Come on, Roronoa-ya.. It's just a joke, a joke..! Don't spin it."

"Hn. High school's brain did _'interesting'_, did I..?"

". . . . . ."

"See? I am _stronger_. I don't big talks."

"Whatever."

"..-gar. Hei, Tra – fal – gar - Law."

Vergo calling Law's name repeatedly that he is going to shout at his non-pro brother during Live interviews. Vergo warn in deep, soft but stern voices. Again, Vergo stares madly at innocent-less-I don't care-whatever-expressions of Zoro and the startled Law.

"Yes, Nii-san. I'm sorry. W-What is it..?"

"Answer that woman's questions."

Vergo's order. The one _killing_ orders.

"-right. Alright, Nii-san."

Law take a deep breath and smile. He look at the said woman reporter from xxx television station. That woman reporter also smile to Law, sweetly. But her eyes that scares him. Full of lust. _'Please don't start it, woman.'_ Law can't help but need to keep the smile. Or smirk.

"Sorry Ma'am. Please repeat the question?"

"It's okay, Law-san. So, what about your planning after this tournament? Are you interest in joining the forces in Police Department just like Vergo-san or still as Doctor and Surgeon, hiring your father's Hospital as next Heir of Trafalgar..? Is it true that all newcomer-doctor were trained under you at Dressrosa Private Medical University, Law-san?"

"It's.. I grateful I have _caring_ older brother that always take care of me. Thank you to him, I can be myself today. Police.. It sounds good, but I love my profession as Doctor and Surgeon. It's true, medical students placed under me in surgeon scope. And.. If there's any chance I want to build my own Hospital just like my father. I _adore_ him as my icon since I was little so I want to build myself from below and challenge myself, being _great_ just like him. Thank you."

Zoro titled his right eyebrow. The words of wanting to build own Hospital catch Zoro's interest. _'Got yourself a big dream, Trafalgar.. Interesting.'_ Zoro smiles.

Vergo nods his head, liking how Law thanking him.

Ryuma and Mihawk only silence. A young doctor with sword as scalpel sounds good. Adding the variety in this swordsmanship field, Ryuma smile.

"That was really, really, really great, Law-san. You're just in your 20 but already achieving the rank of superior in Medical arena, Law-san. Adding with swordsmanship, you're perfect icon for the teenagers."

The woman reporter praising Law's coolness.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Ma'am."

"You're very welcome, Law-san."

That woman winks her left eye to Law. _'Whatever'._ Law sigh. He waiting for another questions and answer it. Law keeps his stoic face and cool smirk, some his answers sounds sarcasm and trolling people around but still politely. But looks like people can't caught his sarcasm words.

While Zoro keep with his monstery draconic expressions and very distant to any private questions related. One male paparazzi pick up about 'Mafia's street fight' and 'Muay-Thai brawls' rumors with one Mugiwara wearing guy that Zoro always caught with. Zoro never deny it.

"It was one of my training."

Law eyes widen. Then he chuckles. _'That's why your swordsmanship rough like a brick smasher.. Roronoa-ya.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_...Luffy doesn't know 'bout swords."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zoro's words echoing in Law's head. And Law wonders about Zoro doing training with people who do Boxing is really hit the score.

Is that Mugiwara no Luffy is a Boxer..? _'Interesting.'_

* * *

After the Live press end, Zoro suddenly run for his lives.

He tried to avoid and run from his crazy and uncontrollable fangirls whom keep shouts and cries his name nonstop. He can't stand when his wild girls keep pull his cloth, touching his skin and molesting his green hair.

Some of them tried to take his Shinais, so Zoro tighten his grip on his precious _child_, prevent the wild zombism multiple hands from raping and kidnapping it. When Ryuma called Zoro, Zoro abruptly excuse himself and rushing to the Male Restroom.

"Damn, where are you gone, Luffy..? Save me..!"

Zoro shrugs, sighing hardly while sitting on the white toilet's bowl.

Hoping for his Sencho-Oyabin would come and shoo-ing the crazy wild boar fans that like to headbutts him.

The screams, cries and noisy shouts still could be heard outside the Male Restroom. It's havoc.

Zoro's hand busily groped inside his black kimono, rustles for something. The tiny black bottle of Japanese Sake, with one Asian Dragon's picture on the Sake's bottle label. Zoro pull off the bottle caps. Zoro drink it while his lips mouthing an insults and mumbled the cursed to no one in particular.

* * *

Law had meeting sessions with his fan clubs. They busy take candid pictures and flirting with Law. Law was shot with countless questions about his wounded shoulder's conditions. Law got tired give an answer for it, _'I'm fucking OKAY, damnit!'_ His brain cursed.

His patience has wearing thin after got the same questions for million times. But Law tried his best not to disappointed his fans.

Some of them asked if Law would put Zoro in the level of 'worst enemy' after Zoro hurt him that bad. Some of them show their fire of hater's potential.

Much for Law's own shock, he feels so uneasy and discomfort with that questions. Usually he would love to add the fire inside anything, but something relating to what Zoro was 'gave' to him... Law wants to accept it as the _special present_ from this tournament.

The memorable _beautiful_ scar.

Law doesn't want it sounds bad to ears, because Law already **like** this _pain_. It feels so special to him. Law cleared his throat and politely answers the question and wants to end it.

"I'll take this as _present_ from my rival."

Law smile calmly, as the girls cheers on him and completely ignored the point of hated thingy.

Zoro who sits near the fan-meeting room, heard those words. Zoro just comes out from Male Restroom after make sure his crazy fans was runs to somewhere else.

Zoro sweated, chilling shivers run through his body. Law's words, that declaration sounds so wrong to his ears, and it spins 360 degrees entire whole meaning.

This is what will happen if you take so much _blood_ from the people that secretly place their hopes on you but you replace them with mishap thingy.

In the end, either you will fall for them, or the non-stop guilt would eat you up.

Zoro already did.

Fall for Law's deathly spell, as the price for the priceless blood.

It takes about 30 minutes till the session ends. When Law's fangirls sent Law a countless flying kiss, Law reply it with his cheesy grins or chuckles or even three fingers playful salute.

All girls and bitch going crazy, screams happily and faints, again. Law didn't mind shows his laid-back character. _'Relax, must be nice'_, he keep inform himself.

After the session end, Law is the last one who step out from the room after all the girls was dragged out by his bodyguards.

* * *

Law walks while caresses gently on his bandaged shoulder. His face emotionless.

"Hey."

Zoro greet Law normally gentle. Law halts, and turns his gaze to the green haired teenager. Zoro standing by lean his side on wall, folding his arms, smile to Law. Again, their eye's vision crush. Law's lips carving a smile. Zoro snort, comment on Law's attitude.

"I don't know that you're flirt-type person."

"I call it fan-serving."

". . . ."

Zoro stares on Law with disbelief look. _'So this man no different like Luffy.'_ Zoro's right eyebrows tilting like The Rock. _'Thinking about Luffy.. Where's that brat has gone to..?!'_

"Don't leave your fans starving, Roronoa-ya."

"What are you..? Personality Psychotherapy Adviser..?"

"Well.. My scope of profession is wide."

"Ah. I don't understand about working people life."

"Soon you will, kid."

Law smirks widely. Law walks, he takes a step closer to Zoro.

Zoro's face darken, glare up to Law. _'Kid?!'_ That words echoing in his ears. Zoro snarls.

"Are you want to taste my feet on your face..?"

"Thank you, but I love my face how they already are, Roronoa-ya. But-!"

"What again?"

"Did you also use kick in fight, Mr. Swordsman..?"

"No, but fists will do."

"Your hands full with Santoryu, how the fists can be formed?"

'_Now, now. What is him now? Reporter..?! This man...'_ Zoro suddenly remember about what he heard earlier before their Kendo's match begins. Something about Vergo.

"There is some technique called non-sword style, Trafalgar. Your big bro didn't teach you about that?"

Zoro titled his right eyebrow, curiously. Law's eyes pupil change into smaller size.

"Vergo, he... Nevermind. Ah~ How disappointment. I think both of us are same, Roronoa-ya.. I did used kicks.."

"I can see. So your fucking long legs didn't just for show, eh Trafalgar."

Zoro said as his eyes scanning Law's long lean pair of skinny legs, hidden behind Law's long black coat. Zoro wicked smirks painted on his evil face, growls louder at the words 'Trafalgar'.

"YOU are not allowed to say that about my legs."

'_Damnit, but I'm happy!'_ Law's inner nothing like his annoyed outer form. Law gulped knowing Zoro praised him, again, but right now in Zoro's sarcasm. _'I'm so happy, but I hate it.'_

"Holds sword and do kicks.. Retard swordsman."

Zoro snorted his bitching, Law's annoyance rose that his head veins popped. That green haired brat stomped on Law's breaking thin patience.

"You bastard brat. YOU-!"

"Heiii~~ Zoro! ! Come on! ! ! ! You need to change and let's go back~~!"

Luffy calling Zoro loudly with sudden from nowhere, cutting the about-to-boil conversations between Zoro and Law. Luffy waving his hand so fast and dancing like manner-less child. Zoro relieve after seeing Luffy. Zoro grunts and face-palm, but his leg walks lazily to Luffy with heavy steps.

Law chuckles. Zoro's mouth grunts his complaint, but his legs still take that Mugiwara boy's order. _'So damn unique their friendships.'_ Law learns something again about Zoro's habits, silently. The one that maybe even Zoro himself didn't notice.

Law observes the Mugiwara boy's manner. He wonder, thinking about what Zoro told him before. How possibly that cheerful boy can defeat him? _'His enthusiasms, maybe'_.

Law smile, and walk to his waiting group, to Penguin, Sachi and Bepo. Bepo greet his Sencho like usual. Law's eyes warily scanning the area.

"Where's Vergo..?"

"Vergo-san already take his leave early right after the Live press end, Law."

Penguin said as he and Sachi finishing his work, packing all the medic stuff. Bepo carrying a big luggage on his back. Law wanders for a while. He can't find Mihawk too. And Vergo take an early leave. _'Police HQ business..? Nevermind.'_

Law took the mineral water bottle from Penguin's offer, mouthing his thanks and sits on the chair before drink it contains.

* * *

"Luffy, come on.. You're all grown up, dude. That dancing..."

"Awww~~ Zoro! I do it just for you~ Don't you like it?"

"Fuck you damnit. Not a bit."

Zoro make a disgust face, a meme un-smile rage face. Luffy's cute cheering face turns to disgustingly sulking face.

"Bleh~~! Ba~kaa Zoro. Zoro is not funny."

Luffy mumbled hate-ly as he dig, mining deeply his nose hole, searching for the disgusting black _treasure_. Then Luffy shaping the disgusting black clod into small ball shaped, and toss the disgusting small bomb to Zoro and run, laughing loudly. Zoro jolted in shock.

"Yuckkk SHITT..! ! Teme..! You son of..!"

Zoro's face even more rage, he run and chase after his stupid and disgusting Nakama. His silly damn Sencho.

"AHA HA HAH..! Zoro~! Let's hurry I want eat! Eat! ! I'm dying..! Mine getting' hungry~~!"

"Alright, alright! Luffy..! Go inform my father and Grandpa, then."

Zoro panting as he stop chasing after Luffy. Luffy still running and leave Zoro behind.

"Ayeee~~ Zoro! We'll wait you on car park!"

"Ah. Go, go."

Zoro shoo-ing Luffy with his lazy hand, wait till the raven haired boy lost from his vision.

Zoro turns and walk to the Men's Locker room, grab his Shinai's special wrapper and packing all his stuff.

Zoro patting one of his long Shinai, one by one and murmur something soothingly.

"Time to rest, Wado, Yubashiri.. Good work for today."

Zoro praised both of his precious Shinai.

"And you. Go sleep, you problem _child_. You did great today."

Zoro caresses one other Shinai a bit more hard but still gently. Only Zoro could hear how that thing purring to him. Zoro smile. The Shinai that resembles Kitetsu, the blood sucker one.

Zoro change his black Kimono cloth into Adidas black and golden colored sport jersey suit. He wraps his long three Shinais and tied them carefully on his waist with his dark green Haramaki.

The pair of little bell that tied on Wado's Shinai _tsuba_ with red thread, tingling a beautiful soft sound. She is happy.

* * *

After make sure he packed all his stuff, Zoro walks out from the room. Audiences and visitors already leave the stadium. Less people still wanders around, not far from the stadium. Zoro yawning.

"Ahh~ what a tiring day. Damn.. Where's those guys. Can't even find the car here. So sleepy. Gonna nap.."

Zoro didn't realize he already 'lost' the right way to the car park. Right now he enters again in the battle arena of stadium. Zoro walks lazily, suddenly he heard the sounds of familiar voice, talking, chuckles and giggling not so far from his stand place.

Zoro eyes warily eyeing the surrounding and found the familiar figures. Law and his friends still didn't leave the place, take their time resting before leaving. Zoro smile. He walks to the happy groups.

Bepo noticed that incoming _Demon_, the demon that hurt his Sencho. Bepo's ears bend down to the back, sensing the incoming pack bundle of _Dangers_ walks towards them.

Zoro approaching Law, who already changed his white Kendo clothes with long black and furry coat covering his bandaged shoulder, black spotted skinny blue jeans and same black spotted on white furry hat. Zoro didn't deny that young Trafalgar heir look more _elegant_ in that attire. Zoro like the style that Law wear. Zoro stand behind Law.

"Um.. Sorry for disturbing."

Zoro started his talks. Law paused his cheer-time with his friends, turns his body to the voices. Law's friends steps a few to back when seeing Zoro's apparence. Zoro's broad muscles look more visible when he wore that sport suits.

Penguin and Sachi who is older than Zoro, feels like themselves were smaller than Zoro. Zoro's face looks so intimidating and scary for them. Well, He called 'Demon', right. Bepo already hide behind Penguin. Law smile widely as he seeing that green haired young man figure.

"Oh? You still here, Roronoa-ya. It's okay. Why?"

Zoro scratching the back of his un-itches head. Law stare on Zoro's gestures. At the moment, Luffy the Mugiwara Boy enters the stadium looking for his _lost_ dear friend. He bet Zoro can't even find where is the car park was.

Facing Law, Zoro had an unnoticed faint blush on his face, about to say his words.

"No.. I.. The match with you was great. Thank you."

"Ah..? Yes. That was a great match with you too. Thank you."

They smiles. Luffy stare on both of them from far, watching their faces. Luffy's face between stunned and serious. Luffy understand something, its confirm _it_. Then Luffy grins widely, giggles.

"I see. Shishishi."

Zoro rub the head one of his Shinais that placed on his right waist, patting it with his right thumb softly.

"I was thinking.. If you really interested in train with us in our Dojo, I would be pleased to welcome you, Trafalgar."

Zoro said as his gestures sharply into Law's beautiful stormy grey eyes. His words confidently out without any shaking breathe spoiled the moment. _'Wado and Kitetsu would be glad to play with you too.'_ Zoro never invited any one to their Dojo beside Luffy, but this Trafalgar's ability has caught his interest.

Law's eyes rounded, he smile widely. What a richest invitation he ever had. Law re-considered having a good spar with this interesting teenager sooner or later.

"That awesome. I'll think about it, Roronoa-ya.."

The agreement was voiced out. And Zoro waited for the right time about this moment were sealed completely. Wish for their swords collide again, born out their actual rivalry and fight again without rules.

Law would be happy to learn some more about Zoro, Zoro's habits and likes, and wish for uncover the weaknesses of Zoro's deathly demonic techniques.

Luffy make sure that Zoro already finished his proper thanks, Luffy shouts loudly calling for his Zoro.

"Oiii~! ! Zoro, we're gonna late! Hurry Zoro, this way~! !"

That familiar voices echoing in the place. _'About time, Luffy..'_ His Sencho-Oyabin come to pick him up in right time. Zoro know it's about time to break his vision from this hypnotizing features in front of him.

"Ah, Then, see ya."

Zoro turns his back to Law, walking, approaching Luffy. His Sencho, His Boss.

"Hn."

Law smirks, rise his left hand up to his shoulder level, as reply to Zoro. _'Roronoa.. And Mugiwara.. What an interesting persons._' Law chuckles, but it sounds so dark.

Penguin watch Zoro leave out silently, he pull a long face. Penguin didn't really like that tyrant Green haired teenager. But he can't stop Law from talking to that greensome guy. Penguin didn't deny the fact that Law had a high interest to any sword user.

Penguin had known Law for long, his childhood friend. Penguin breathes out his sigh softly as Zoro's figure vanished along with that Mugiwara Boy, leaving the stadium.

Bepo watch Law from back, his Medic Captain, his Sencho, his friend. Law is smiling. The happy smiles that Bepo never seen or senses before.

Bepo's ears lift up, right now it's confidently, the wiggle from fear was shore off. Bepo didn't feel any mad or hate towards Roronoa again.

The green haired guy is really _something_.

* * *

_To be continue..._

_Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. Have a good day, y'all..! :D_

_Be happy~! Oh, and review, please. I would love to know what is it. _


End file.
